


A New Suit

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas has a crush on his best friend Dean, but he knows he’s not good enough for him.So Cas starts trying to mold himself into the person he thinks Dean might want.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	A New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com). Come say hi if you wanna :)

Cas has a crush on his best friend Dean, but he knows he’s not good enough for him. Dean is pretty much perfect so he deserves someone on that level.

So Cas starts trying to mold himself into this person he thinks Dean might want. He trades in his worn out overcoat and backwards ties for tailor-made suits that put in him debt, and ascots. He gets a haircut and asks the hairdresser to teach him to style it.

When he goes to the bar where he always meets Dean for their bi-weekly after-work drinks, Dean’s already at the bar. Cas moves to take the open stool beside him.

“Sorry, man,” Dean says. “That seat’s taken.” He takes a drink of his beer.

Cas glowers down at the offending stool - its flimsy four legs and ripped leather top. “Oh. Is someone else joining us?”

Dean turns his head, looks at Cas, and starts choking.

Cas pats him on the back. “Are you alright?”

Coughing, Dean waves him off. When he can speak again, he says, “What are you wearing?”

“You don’t like it?” Cas tugs on the lapels of his jacket. It doesn’t have as much give as his last suit.

“No, it’s… I mean…” His face is turning red, probably from the coughing. “You got a date or something?“

Slouching, Cas mumbles, “Or something.”

Dean keeps staring at him, at the cinch of his waist and the width of his shoulders. When he gets to Cas’s hair, he starts choking again.

“Dean.”

“I’m okay. It’s a lot. You…” Dean huffs out a breath, and again faces the bar. He lifts his beer bottle. “You going to sit down or what?”

Cas slides onto the stool. “It’s not for someone else?”

“I didn’t recognize you.”

“Is that… good or bad?”

Before Dean can reply, the bartender comes over and gets Cas a beer. She winks as she slides the beer across the bar.

Dean huffs out a loud breath.

Cas looks at him. He’s more agitated than usual. Closed off, too. Usually, by now, Cas would have gotten all his work stories. Or they’d be clinking their beers together and talking about old times.

Now, Dean looks like he wants to crawl over the bar to get away from Cas.

This was a bad idea. Cas has no idea why he thought this would work. He’d wanted to be worthy of Dean, but he should have known that no fancy suit and new hairstyle would get Dean to like him. Dean wasn’t that shallow. If he didn’t love Cas to start, he wouldn’t now.

Cas takes a long pull on his beer.

“You look good,” Dean says. It sounds like the start of something bad. Dean lets it hang, though. He needs encouragement.

“But?” Cas provides.

“Look, whoever your date is…” Dean shakes his head. “You shouldn’t have to change so much for him. You don’t… Can you even afford that suit?”

Cas scowls at the pants that cost his full two-week paycheck. “You don’t like it.”

Dean turns to him. “It’s a good look. It is. But you… You are perfect however you want to be, Cas. You don’t have to change.”

Cas presses his lips hard together. He nods. He’s lucky to have such a good friend as Dean.

Sighing, Dean drops his head to his chest. “I kind of hate him already.”

“Who?”

Dean shrugs. “Your date.”

Cas frowns. “But Dean -”

“He doesn’t deserve you,” Dean says. “I can tell you that.”

“Dean.”

“You’re too good for him.”

“You aren’t listening,” Cas says.

“I always listen,” Dean says.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Then, _listen_.”

Dean looks up at him through his eyelashes, and Cas’s heart stutters ahead a few beats. He thinks about just getting up and going home. This whole idea is a wash. But Dean’s green eyes pin him. They pry out the truth.

They’re friends. Cas can tell him, and it won’t change anything. Maybe they’ll laugh about it. Move on.

“The person I wanted to impress,” Cas says, “is you.”

Dean lifts his head. He blinks. “Huh?”

“I… I wanted to…” It’s tougher to say it twice. “I’m not worthy of you. I wanted to be, but… Nice clothes won’t change that, and I -”

Dean puts one finger over Cas’s lips. “You… _This…_ is for me?”

Unable to talk, Cas nods.

Dean looks at him sideways. He lowers his hand away. “Like, you are trying to friend-impress me, or like, you want to date me?”

“The second one,” Cas says miserably. He holds out his arms. “Can we laugh about it now?”

Dean leans forward. “I have a better idea.” And he kisses him.

Later, in bed, Dean noses Cas’s jawline and says, “The suit looked good on you, but it looks best on my floor.”

Cas laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Cas returns the suit. (Hopefully not too wrinkled).


End file.
